Despairing Memories
by ariellesenri
Summary: Nahira has a horrid past that she was threatened to keep quiet about, and is the reincarnation of the Maiden of Heaven, Eve. What happens when she is forced to face the past she had abandoned 6 years ago? And why was her superior, Chief of Staff Ayanami, so infatuated with her all of a sudden? Rated T for my perverted brain :P
1. Memories

Flashback-6 years before present time

"NAHIRA!" A certain lavender haired bishop shouted in vain, his hand outstretched, trying to reach to the bleeding figure of the young, silver haired girl. Her crimson eyes were wide open in pain due to the deep slash on her side.

Ayanami stood over her, his sword coated in her crimson blood. Labrador ran over to her, not caring about getting hurt by Ayanami. He felt her arm for her pulse and checked her heartbeat. His heart constricted in fear. None. No pulse or heartbeat whatsoever.

"Nahira! Nahira please say something. Please Nahira!" Tears stained Labrador's cheeks as he tried to shake her awake. "Please Nahi chan...I love you." His hands were trembling as he held the lifeless body of the 12 year old girl.

Ayanami then took her body and boarded the hawkzile. Labrador ran after him. "Don't take Nahi chan'a body! Give her back!" He yelled. But the doors to the hawkzile closed and it flew away. Labrador collapsed onto the ground. His tears stained the earth as he mourned for his beloved Nahira.

Nahira's POV-

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. I am sure of it." I heard voices talking near me as I came to my senses. The pain in my side was still excruciating, but I learned to bear with it.

"Ah, I see you're awake dear." An old man was at my bedside. I looked around the room. It was a well-furnished, wealthy looking room. But it wasn't the church. Where was I?

"Excuse me," I said in a small voice, "where am I? And who are you?"

"I am your uncle Miroku. And this is my house. We found you, the lost princess of Barsburg, at the church and decided to bring you back home. Don't you remember being kidnapped when you were little?"

I shook my head no. As far as I remembered, I was raised in Raggs. And during the Raggs war I was running from the soldiers and ended up collapsing in front of the church where I was saved by Labrador. Wait. Labrador! Where's Labrador?!

"LABRADOR!" I cried out in fear, hoping he would just appear by my side. I sobbed quietly. Where was Labrador? Wait, let me rephrase that. Where was Profe?

'He's at the church, weeping for you. He thinks you're dead.' The sweet voice of my second consciousness said.

'Eve, why? Why did these people take me away from him? And Castor and Frau?' I asked Eve. Yes. Eve and I share the same body. I am the reincarnation of the Chief of Heaven's daughter. But nobody knows that. And that's a good thing.

'Because they're right. You're the lost princess of Barsburg that was kidnapped at an early age.' Eve replied.

"Nahira chan? Are you okay?" Uncle Miroku asked, instantly breaking the mental connection I was having with Eve.

"Yes. I'm okay. If I'm the lost princess of Barsburg, then where are my parents?" I questioned, looking around.

"Oh. Your parents are here." He said, the door opening as if on cue.

"NAHI CHAN!" A woman hugged me tightly. And to my surprise, I recognized her. She was my mother. A figure of a man was standing at the doorway. My father.

I hugged my mother back. It was a good day. 'But Labrador...' The thought never fully receded from my mind.

I made friends while I was living in Miroku's estate, before moving into my own. Teito Klein was one of them. He was a cute brunette boy who was cold and never smiled. But I liked him. And I finally got him to smile for me. I think he considers me a friend too.

My second friend was Suzuka Akatsuki. She, I found out, was an angel. A real angel. She became my bodyguard and servant. She was my favorite attendant.

And then came Karu. He was a ghost, I could sense it. He became my bodyguard and guide too. But, since he was Miroku's begleiter, I used him to spy often. I liked to know what people were saying about me and all. We became pretty attached.

A year later, I moved to my own estate and I became a member of the Black Hawks. Not really an official member, I just accompanied them sometimes. I barely ever saw Teito again, though I received reports from Karu and Suzuka is constantly at my side.

I made a friend there. His name is Konatsu Warren. My mother said that he'd make a great playmate since he's really talented with the sword just like me. He's the only one with a normal scent in the Black Hawks. The others have a weird...horrible stench. I couldn't quite describe it. But I heard they were warsfeil, so that makes sense.

I thought Konatsu was funny. He always was frustrated with his candy obsessed superior and was overly-absorbed in his paperwork. I liked to tease him and after a while he began to change ever-so-slightly. He began to stutter around me at times and also began to blush whenever I touched him. It was weird, but I didn't really get it.

I felt creeped out with the Black Hawks because Ayanami often stares at me. It gives me the creeps. He likes to watch me tease Konatsu and play with my other friends Kuroyuri and Haruse. I never really understood why he liked to watch me.

I began to become accustomed to life in the 1st district, but the thought of Labrador never left my mind. "One day, I'll see you again...I love you Labrador..." I whispered softly, looking in the direction of the 7th district. "One day. One day..."


	2. Reunion

**Please excuse any of the grammar errors or spelling errors in this fanfic! I am not a perfect person!**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN 07 GHOST OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN SUZUKA AND NAHIRA**

* * *

Despairing Memories {-2-}  
Reunion

Present time-  
Teito's POV  
It was early afternoon when the exam was finished and I was still staring in shock at the blue-silver haired man who had taken down the criminal in just one blow. When I walked out of the exam arena, people were crowded around that silver haired man and his subordinates.  
"Those are the Black Hawks!" Shuri, the idiot, said in awe. "Look at Chief of Staff Ayanami! Isn't he such an admirable man?"  
Chief of Staff Ayanami was the silver haired man. I studied the group of young faces and my eyes rested on the silver haired girl. Why was there a girl in the Black Hawks? Her back was turned to me.  
"Oh hey look, there's my baby!" Shuri said, walking up to the girl. When she turned around my breath hitched in shock.  
"Nahira! My dearest princess!" Shuri said, attempting to touch her.  
She swatted his hand away. "Shut up Shuri. How many times have I rejected you?" She said angrily, annoyance laced in her tone.  
"Hey chibi Teito!" Mikage smiled, walking up to me. "Who're you staring at? That girl in the Black Hawks? She's quite the beauty isn't she?"  
I decided to take my chances and walked up to her. "Nahira!" I called out.  
Her head whipped around and her eyes settled on me. "Teito kun!" She cried out happily, stepping around Shuri. I smirked when I saw him gawk at me in surprise. She ran towards me and held me in a warm embrace. "Oh my, how you've grown! You're so big now Teito kun!"  
"Same to you!" I said, a small smile breaking out on my face. I couldn't stop it from forming. She was just too beautiful.  
"Oi, slave! Take your hands off of the princess this instant! She mustn't be soiled by your dirty hands!" Shuri's minions laughed at us. And Nahira shot them a dirty look. They quieted instantly.  
"Shut up! He's my friend!" She protested. The boys shrank back in fear of her menacing gaze. Shuri narrowed his eyes at me and I felt the dark aura around him.  
"Hey chibi, I didn't know you had such a hot friend!" Mikage said behind me. Nahira's face flushed at that comment.  
"MIKAGE! QUIT CALLING ME CHIBI!" I yelled at him, annoyed.  
"U-um...th-thank you! Um..." Nahira trailed off.  
"Mikage. The name is Mikage Celestine." He beamed proudly. Nahira shook his hand.  
"Nahira. Nahira Barsburg." She said.  
"Wow! Teito is friends with a princess! That's so cool!" Mikage smiled.  
Nahira laughed. "Teito and I were friends since we were younger. He never smiled. He seems really happy and energetic around you Mikage! Though he doesn't smile, I can tell how happy he is when he's with you!"  
"He seems really happy around you too. He just smiled! For once!" Mikage said in awe. I blushed.  
"Let's talk for awhile. I'm on my break time so I can go wherever I want." Nahira smiled at me and I nodded.  
"I'll be getting lunch okay? You guys have fun!" He called out over his shoulder. "But not too much!" He winked, making both Nahira and I blush.  
"Let's go to my room Nahi chan!" I said, dragging her away. I turned my face away from her to avoid her from seeing the red that still stained my face.

Teito's room~-

Nahira and I were sitting on my bed, the top bunk, and we were laughing at the photographs Mikage had given me of all the trips that he and I have been on. I was also telling her stories about Shuri, the idiot Oak, and she was laughing really hard at the one I was telling her right now.

"And then Mikage used his zaiphon to pull out all of his porn and put in Shuri's hands, making the teacher believe he was reading porn during class. It was priceless." I said. Her face was red with laughter and she began telling me stories about her time with the Black Hawks."

"So Hyuuga is this candy obsessed freak and he hates doing paperwork. I believe that he's pretty smart for choosing a beglieter that is a workaholic like my best friend Konatsu. Konatsu always works overtime because his superior would rather bother Ayanami sama and suffer painful punishments rather than do his paperwork." She said thoguhtfully, looking at more pictures. She smiled when she got to a specific one, a nostalgic look on her face.

"Which one?" I asked her, looking over her shoulder.

"You still have this picture! I thought you would've lost it by now!" She said, smiling at the picture.

"Isn't this like the only picture we ever took together when you lived in the estate? Of course I kept it!" I said, remembering the moment when Nahira forced me to stand in front of the camera, look straight at it, and smile.

"Hey Tei kun, do you have any comfortable clothes to wear? This uniform is so itchy." She said, unbuttoning her uniform. She rummaged through my closet until she found a white collared shirt. She completely pulled off her uniform and threw it to a corner in the room. I blushed a deep shade of red. Then a noticed a scar on her exposed stomach.

"Nahi chan, what happened to your stomach?" I asked her. She traced my gaze to her stomach and ran a finger over the wound, wincing as she remembered about it.

"Nothing Tei kun. It was a long time ago, about 6 years ago, and it is no big deal." Nahira said, quickly buttoning up the white shirt and sitting back down next me.

"6 years? Doesn't that mean the wound had to be pretty deep for it to still be that visible?" I asked her. A pained look came over her face and was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"No, it's no big deal..." She said. "You know when I moved out of the estate, the first thing my parents did was enroll me into military school. For sword fighting. I loved it, to be truthful, but people looked down on me for being a girl." She said hurriedly, trying to switch the subject. That got me suspicious.

"Nahi chan, are you sure that it was no bi-"

"NAHIRA CHAN! CHIBI TAN! What're you guys doing?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nahira slump in relief when Mikage burst through the door. Something was definitely wrong.

"Mikage! Join us, please!" Nahira smiled and motioned to the empty spot on the bed beside her.

We talked and snacked on different foods that Nahira baked all day long until the sun had set and the moon and stars appeared in the sky.

"I have to leave now," Nahira said after changing back into her military uniform, "I have a meeting to attend to and I'll be screwed if I miss another meeting." She ran through the hallways bidding both Mikage and I farewell.

Later that night~-

It was dark outside already and I had just remembered that I haven't turned in the application form to the administrator. "Shoot," I cursed, "it's almost past curfew." I ran through the hallways until I came across a brightly lit room.

"We must have missed some blood members of the Raggs' royal family. The necklace is here but where is the eye?" Someone said. The sound of jingling jewelry could be heard and I cringed as a slight pain overtook my head. The more I listened, the more my head began to hurt, until it became unbearable.

I charged at the person holding the necklace. Flashbacks of my old memories came to me as I charged at that man. That man was Ayanami, and the man in my flashback, the one holding a sword over my father, was Ayanami. I gasped as I felt a heavyweight on my back. "No one hurts Aya tan~" A man with sunglasses said. And the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Nahira's concerned face peering down at me.


	3. Escape

I am SO SO sorry for my inactivity! I had account problems and LOTS of summer homework to catch up on since school is starting soon!

I am sort of trying to stall Nahira and Lab's reunion because I have no ideas of what would happen after, what would happen to Teito and Nahira's relationship, how they're going to meet, etc...so I'm sorry...

Please review and maybe leave some suggestions for me to rid me of this writing block...please?

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN 07 GHOST OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN NAHIRA AND SUZUKA. I AM HUMAN SO EXPECT TYPOS AND GRAMMAR ERRORS.**

* * *

Nahira's POV

Teito was dragged off to the cells, and that worried me. He tried to kill AYANAMI. The CHIEF OF STAFF. He's going to be killed after he confesses why he attacked Ayanami sama. I was really worried about him, so I decided to visit him.

I exited the room, heading towards the prisons, when Ayanami stopped me. "Nahira chan, come here." I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around to meet Ayanami. I looked behind him, met Karu's eyes, and he gave me a small nod, assuring me that he would check on Teito.

"Yes, Ayanami sama, what would you like me to do?" I questioned him, averting my attention back to Ayanami. As his unofficial begleiter, I had to answer to his every command.

"I want you to go to the basement and get me the file that contains all the information about Teito Klein." Ayanami said. I nodded.

"Of course." I said, walking out the door and heading towards the basement. I tried to brainstorm all the ideas I could to save Teito. But all the plans had drawbacks and they all ended in dead ends.

"Screw it all..." I cursed, tears forming in my eyes. I didn't want my best friend to die at the hands of my group. My superior. I would blame myself for anything that happens to Teito. And I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried. For the first time since I was forced to leave Labrador, I cried.

Then, a voice rang through the hallways. "Come on Teito! You have to escape!" I gasped as I saw Mikage dragging Teito through the hallways of the academy. I ran up to them.

"TEI KUN!" I cried. I hugged him. "You have to escape. Now."

"I set up a hawkzile. You have to run without us." Mikage said.

"HEY! YOU GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Shoot. Someone had raised the alarm.

"Play along with me." I whispered in Teito's ear. "Mikage, improvise."

"STOP! UNHAND HER TEITO! SHE'S INNOCENT!" Mikage yelled out, running after Teito, who had a knife at my neck.

"STOP TEITO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE NEVER LIKE THIS!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. Tears of happiness, that is.

"Hey! You guys! Stop! Unhand the princess, slave!" A guard came up to us.

Mikage came up to us and began to wrestle Teito for possession of me. "Stop." Teito said. I felt the knife digging into my flesh. "If you take one more step, the princess dies."

"TEITO! IM YOUR BEST FRIEND! STOP THIS!" I fake sobbed. I was pretty good at this.

"I'm going to miss you…" Teito whispered into my ear. I felt a tear land on my shoulder and I suppressed the urge to cry too.

I slipped a small locket into his pocket. It was a small locket with the letter N beautifully engraved onto it. "To remember me by.." I whispered, smiling at him. What he did next shocked me.

Teito whipped me around and kissed me. It was a sweet kiss and I leaned into it hesitantly. His arms pulling me closer and tears started cascading down my face. I was shocked when he pulled away. "I love you Nahi chan…" He whispered. I stood frozen in shock. 'Labrador...Teito...Labrador...' replayed in my head. All these mixed emotions confused me.

"That criminal has tainted the princess! Seize him!" One of the guards said, shocked at what Teito had done to me.

He kicked me and I landed in Konatsu's strong arms. He boarded the hawkzile and it flew away. To my horror, I saw Ayanami standing on the balcony and he shot a blast of zaiphon at the disappearing hawkzile and I watched it descend into the distance, steam coming off of it as it spiraled downwards. I suppressed a scream that threatened to escape my mouth.

"Let's go, both of you. Ayanami wants to question you both, since you guys are eyewitnesses~" Hyuuga said in his usual happy-go-lucky tone. I squeezed Konatsu's hand and held it all the way to the interrogation room. He blushed. I smiled. That was Konatsu being his usual weird self as usual, I guess.

Castor's POV

Labrador seemed sad. He was reading a book with a sorrowful expression. I became curious with the book he was reading. I looked over at the book.

"Hey Lab, what are you reading?" I asked.

Labrador whipped his head around and tensed up. When he saw me, he relaxed and said, "I'm just looking at pictures." He smiled once more, admiring the pages. "I found them while cleaning my room."

I twisted my head to get a better look at the book and my heart felt heavy when I saw what he was looking at: pictures of Nahira. She never had a last name, so we just knew her as Nahira.

"Lab, she's in a better place. And it's been six years. She probably reincarnated into someone or something else." I reassured him. He smiled a sad smile.

"I miss her..." He whispered.

I looked around, trying to find something in the garden that resembled the happy times he had with Nahira. "Oh! Lab! Remember that tree? That's the tree when you snuck a kiss on Nahira and she woke up when you did so!" Labrador blushed a deep red. I chuckled remembering their red faces when I had accidentally walked in on the scene.

"Yes, fun times." He sighed. Maybe it was better to take his mind OFF of her.

Labrador was never the same after Nahira left earth. He was always sad and expressionless. He smiled occasionally but he was never as happy as he was when Nahira was alive. He used to smile and laugh much more. And he talked a lot. Nahira had often times asked me if Labrador was sick or something since he kept stuttering and turning red in front of her. I chuckled and shook my head at the memory. They were both really naïve.

"What's wrong Castor?" He asked me, studying my face. I just chuckled again and smiled at my best friend.

"Nothing. Now why don't we go and do something fun so that you can take your mind off of her. Frau proposed we went on a hawkzile ride through the canyon. You should come." I said, smiling as Labrador set the book down on his favorite silver rose bush and followed me.

"Sure. I'll come." He said.

Several minutes later~-

"Oi, Frau! You're going to get hurt!" I yelled after the idiot blonde bishop. He chose to ignore me and go on with his reckless ways.

"Whatever Four-Eyes!" Frau said.

"You're going to be killed if there's a rock slide!" I warned him.

And sure enough, as I looked into the sky, there was a hawkzile descending, and it crashed into the wall of the canyon, causing a rock slide. And to my horror, falling from the sky was a young teenage boy.

"FRAU!" Labrador and I yelled out in alarm.

"It's raining kids…" He groaned, sitting up.

"Who is he? Should we check his belongings?" I asked.

Labrador shook his head. "It's best if we don't. The kid can get mad at us if he were trying to hide something. We wouldn't want to get in trouble on the church's behalf." Frau nodded in agreement.

"Let's take him to the church. He looks as if he has been through a lot." I said, frowning at the poor boy.


	4. Interrogations&The Church

As I said, I'm sort of stuck on how Nahira and Lab are going to meet, but they will meet soon. I PROMISE. They're going to reunite with Teito in the next chapter so...the reunion will be soon.

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN 07 GHOST BUT I OWN NAHIRA AND SUZUKA. AND THIS IS MY STORY. PLEASE EXCUSE TYPOS AND GRAMMAR ERRORS. I'M HUMAN AND YOUNGER THAN YOU PROBABLY THINK I AM.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Military academy~-Nahira's POV

Mikage and I were both taken to a single room. The room was dimly lit with no windows and only one door. "Go in." A guard said. I stepped into the room. "Not you princess, only the boy." I frowned, stepping out of the room while two guards escorted Mikage into the room and tied him onto a chair.

"What're they going to do with him?" I asked Konatsu fearfully.

"I don't know Nahi chan. They will do whatever they think is necessary to get information out of him." Konatsu said grimly, a tight smile on his face as he gazed at me.

"I'm scared Kona tan…what if they hurt him?" I asked. And, as if on cue, I heard a grunt from Mikage. I gasped and tugged on the doorknob. "Please Konatsu! Let me in!" Konatsu pulled me away from the door and sat me down on a chair, where I sobbed as I heard Mikage's strangled and pained grunts from the other side of the door.

"He won't confess. I'm getting tired of him. You may speak to him for 10 minutes in private Nahi chan." Hyuuga said, coming out of the room.

I entered the room and I almost fainted at the horrible sight of Mikage. Ayanami left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Mikage and I alone. "What did they do to you?" I whispered urgently, settling myself into the chair across from Mikage.

"They just beat me up and asked me if I helped Teito. I said I was only helping you, who was captured by Teito." He grinned at me. I couldn't believe how carefree he was though he had the crap beaten out of him.

I was horrified. He was protecting me. "Mikage, just confess. Just tell them I helped Teito! Please Mikage! You won't have to suffer this anymore!" I cried. 10 minutes were almost up.

"I can't. You're my best friend." He said. I smiled. We had only met for about 10 hours and we were already best friends.

"Mikage. Just do it." I said, as the door opened. I stood up from my seat as Karu came to escort me out of the room. Mikage looked at me with a pleading look, as if he didn't want to confess about me. Then the door closed and I heard Mikage's pained grunts once again.

Church Infirmary~-  
'Where am I?' Was my first and foremost thought as I gazed at the faces in front of me. I was about to attack them when the locket that was in my pocket fell and I picked it up hurriedly.

"What's that, kid?" The blonde guy asked me. I immediately slapped him when he tried to see the locket. "Wow...very protective of it aren't you? What is it?"

"It's...a gift. From a friend." I muttered. I held it close to my heart. Then, the mauve haired guy's dark purple eyes widened.

"Th-tha...where'd you get that?" He asked, surprised.

"My friend gave it to me. Why?" I asked him.

He muttered a bunch of incoherent things and I heard him quietly say, "Nahira." in his jumble of words. My eyes widened and I decided to pretend I never heard him say that and it was just a coincidence.

"We are bishops of this church. Your hawkzile crash landed close to District 7." The brown haired man said. "I am Castor, my friend there is Labrador, and that idiot blonde bishop is Frau."

"I'm...Teito."

Interrogation Quarters~-Nahira's POV  
The next morning, I fidgeted anxiously on my chair. I didn't hear anything coming from the room, so I assumed that Mikage wasn't being tortured. Unless he got used to it. I frowned. I couldn't tolerate Mikage being hurt.

Suddenly I heard a scream from inside. My blood turned cold. Mikage. "LET ME IN KONATSU! SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED! PLEASE!"

When Mikage came out of the interrogation room, he didn't look THAT bad. The scars from yesterday still there, but only dried blood existed and no fresh wounds. "MIKAGE!" I said, running up to him. He wouldn't meet my eyes and I realized he had confessed about me.

'There's something off about him Nahi chan..." Eve said in my mind. "He only has half his soul. Where'd the other half go?'

That made me scared. I had to be on my toes all the time around these people.

"Nahira chan, please follow me." Ayanami said to me. He walked away and I followed him. "Mikage told me, Nahira, that you helped Teito Klein escape. Is that true?"

"Yes. That is entirely true." I said.

"And I heard you have known the boy since you were young. So you must know much of his past." He said.

"So what if I do?" I said calmly.

"I want you to tell me what importance Teito holds to you and Miroku sama." He said.

"Ask Uncle Miroku yourself." I said to him.

Then, Ayanami roughly pushed me against the wall and kissed me. My eyes widened in pure shock as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and I screamed at the rude intrusion.

"W-wha?" I said, still dazed from everything.

Ayanami smirked, as if he enjoyed what he had just done to me. "Will you tell me now?"

"No..." I said, growling at him. Sure, I was terrified of the man, but this wasn't the first time he had threatened me about something. The last time, he threatened to kill my little sister Sayuri if I didn't promise to keep my mouth shut.

Flashback~-6 years ago  
"You can't make me!" I screamed, furious. "Why did you take me away from Labrador? WHY?!"

"Well then, if you won't promise to not tell anyone about the church and your past, we'll just have to kill her." Ayanami said calmly, indicating a girl who was unconscious and bound by rope. It was my little 7 year old sister, Sayuri.

My eyes widened in shock and I reached to Sayuri. "YURI CHAN!" I cried, hugging my dear sister.

"Promise now." Ayanami said, pointing a sword to Sayuri's throat.

"Fine. I swear not to tell anyone about my past." I said shakily.

Present time~-  
"Don't tell me you have Sayuri in your clutches again!" I growled. I had grown from that time. This time I will protect what's precious to me.

"I don't have your sister this time. You've grown more mature since the last time I threatened you in this room." Ayanami smirked. "So, will you tell me now?"

"No. I won't. No matter what." I said.

"Fine then. You leave me no choice." He said. I gasped when he began unbuttoning my shirt.

"What are you doing?!" I shrieked in alarm.

"For every time you refuse to tell me, I'll pull off an article of clothing from you. Sound fair enough?" He asked, observing my almost completely exposed upper body.

"Perv." I spat. How was I going to get myself out of this?

Barsburg Church~-Labrador's POV  
It was pretty late at night, and the new lamb was by the fountain, playing with Razette. He seemed lost in thought and Razette was trying to cheer him up.

"Teito kun, what're you looking at?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing Labrador sama!" He said, putting a photograph back inside his borrowed church attire. I caught a small glimpse of the photograph he was looking at. It was a photograph of him and some girl. The kid resembled Nahira. Could it be her? At first I blinked, wondering if my eyes were actually working, or if I was hallucinating since all I could thing about was Nahira. I decided it was just a mere coincidence and left it be.

"Teito kun, you should really be getting to bed. The encounter with the kor was not very good for your health." I advised him, walking him to his room. "Good night Teito kun."

As I watched his retreating figure, I couldn't help but have an inkling of a suspicion that Nahira was maybe still alive. "But her heart had stopped..." I accidentally whispered out loud.

"Whose heart had stopped?" Castor asked, approaching me.

"Ah it's nothing Castor san. I'm just...contemplating something." I said quickly.

"You're thinking of her again, aren't you?" Castor asked me worriedly. He looked at me through his glasses with concerned eyes.

"Teito kun has her locket. How did he get his hands on it?" I asked.

"It must be a mere coincidence, Lab. Nahira's locker could have been mass produced." Castor said.

"Maybe..." I said hesitantly.

Teito's POV  
The church was peaceful, and I liked it here. I would never admit that though, since I wanted to sneak off and save Mikage and Nahira. I missed them.

Bishop Labrador almost saw my picture of Nahira. No one, not even Mikage, knew that I kept a picture of her in my pocket all the time. And, I hope, absolutely NO ONE knows that I have had a huge crush on Nahira ever since I met her. And if I show her picture to that damned perverted bishop he would never let me hear the last of it.

I fingered the locket that Nahira gave me. I remember asking her about it when I was a child.

Flashback~-6 Years Ago  
"Nahi chan, why do you always wear that necklace?" I asked her.

She turned to me and fiddled with her locker between her index finger and thumb. Her necklace was heart-shaped and had the engraving of the church's cross and elegant angel wings. "Oh, this? I've had it since...I was born I think. I don't remember who gave it to me, I just had it. It's really important to me. It's special to me in ways you would never understand. I never realized its importance until now." She smiled at me.

"How is it so special?" I asked her.

"That's a secret!" She winked at me.

Present time~-  
I looked at the locket and frowned. How was it important? I tried to open the locket but it wouldn't budge. My eye twitched. Why was this thing so hard to pry open?

"It's special to me in ways you would never understand." Her voice chided in my head. But it was just an ordinary locket! I shook the troubled thoughts out of my mind I tried to sleep.

Would I ever see them again? Please Nahira, Mikage, please be safe.

Nahira's POV~-Ayanami's Office  
I was desperately trying to find a way to escape somehow. I tried to contact Karu and Suzuka mentally, but I got no reply for some odd reason. I didn't know what to do. Ayanami had already stripped me of my shirt, leggings, and shoes. I was left very exposed and I was hoping someone was going to come soon.

I glared at the man who was watching me with an amused smirk. "So, who is Teito Klein? Give me his background information and his reason for attacking me, and I will let you go. I can tell if you're lying by the way." He said, fingering the hem of my short skirt.

I was terrified. I couldn't lie to Ayanami because I knew he wasn't bluffing when he said he could tell whether or not I was lying. I wanted to scream, but I am very prideful, and I didn't want to seem weak or fragile. I growled at him. "I will neve-"

"Nahira ojousama," A calm voice said, the door opening, "you have someone to meet."

"Damn you." Ayanami silently cursed at him. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something very important right now?"

"I'm sorry sir, but it's urgent." Karu said. I almost let out a sigh of relief. I smiled painfully at him as he threw a button up shirt and a coat over me. "Let's go Ojousama."

"Arigatou Karu." I said as we were walking through the hallways. "I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there." I shuddered remembering Ayanami's touches and how he purposely teased me to try and force information out of me.

"If they had found out about Teito kun and the Eye of Mikhail they would've put him through many laboratory experiments just like your cousin, Ouka hime." Karu said.

"I will do everything to protect Teito. And keep your identity hidden. I don't know what I would do without you as my spy, Karu. Or should I say, Ea." I smirked at him and he looked at me expressionlessly as usual.

"Of course Eve hime." He said, inclining his head towards me in a small bow.

"Um...so...you said someone wanted to see me?" I asked him.

"Not really. I'm here to help you escape." He said.

"What?! Escape?! To where?!" I asked him.

"With Mikage. He's probably headed towards the church to meet up with Teito kun, though." Karu said.

"I CAN'T escape Karu sama! If I do, they will find out after some time, and then they will hold Yuri chan captive again!" I tried to argue.

He shook his head. "I'll protect Sayuri chan in your place. You just have to escape. Who knows what other methods he would have up his sleeve." Karu said. I was surprised by the concern in his voice.

"Okay then," I smiled, pulling the cowl of my cloak over my head, "where's Mikage?"

Karu led me through more hallways and we ended up at a balcony overlooking the Hohburg Fortress. A hawkzile was parked at the balcony. "MIKAGE!" I said, waving at the hooded figure by the hawkzile. He looked up and smiled at me and waved.

"Nahira chan! What're you doing here?" He asked me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm going with you." I said to him. His eyes widened.

"I'll get in SO much trouble..." He hesitated.

"I'll be fine. Let me come with you! Please?" I asked, looking at him pleadingly.

He sighed. "Okay then. Come on, off to District 7 we go!"

Nahira smiled. Finally, after 6 years, she was going to return to Labrador's side


	5. Missing

Well, finally updated. I have two chapters today, to make up for my tardiness. SO SORRY! I have writer's block right now and oh it's pretty horrible because I don't know what to write next.

I'm taking up a chapter itself to tell what happens while Nahira is gone. I need to talk about Sayuri too because she will play a pretty big role in this fanfic. So PLEASE bear with me and continue reading! Please review and maybe give me ideas and inform me of how I am doing, because English is not my first language. Thank you to everyone who is reading this!

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN 07 GHOST OR ITS CHARACTERS(THOUGH I WISH I DID SO LAB AND TEITO WOULD BE ALL MINE) AND I ONLY OWN SUZUKA, NAHIRA, AND SAYURI.** **PLEASE EXCUSE ANY GRAMMAR ERRORS SINCE I AM HUMAN, AND HUMANS TEND TO MAKE MISTAKES**

* * *

Konatsu's POV  
I walked through the grand estate that Nahira lived in. She hasn't reported in for work so I believed she was sick. I followed the pale girl with long blonde hair through the estate. If I could recall correctly, she was Nahira's best friend as well as her attendant, Suzuka.

I was worried for Nahira. I was afraid if Ayanami sama had hurt her. Hyuuga sent me to the estate to check on Nahira. Ayanami had only gazed at the two of us with his intense glare. I didn't know what had happened but he seemed frustrated or disappointed or something along those lines.

"I let Mikage go to Teito. He will be the key to obtaining Teito Klein and the eye of Mikhail." Ayanami had said.

"All will go according to plan for sure, Aya tan~" Hyuuga smiled.

"And what about Nahi chan?" I had asked my two superiors. "What will become of her?"

"I have a suspicion that she might be...her." Ayanami said quietly.

"And Teito Klein kissed her, if I recall correctly!" Hyuuga smirked at the two of us. Ayanami's eyes shone with a murderous glint. I fumed remembering the episode.

"Don't speak of that Hyuuga." Ayanami said sternly. And just like that, the subject was dropped. But I couldn't help notice the bitterness in his voice.

My mind returned to reality as the girl, Suzuka, stopped in front of a room. "The young mistress should be in here."

I opened the door and my eyes widened in shock. The room was empty.

Suzuka's POV  
I knew that Karu had helped the mistress escape, but seriously, the look on Konatsu's face was priceless. I watched as his eyes widened and he turned to me, fury in his eyes. "Where is she?" He demanded.

"I don't know Konatsu sama." I replied calmly.

"How can you not know where she is? Aren't you supposed to guard and watch her constantly?" Konatsu asked.

I faked an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry Konatsu sama. I will notify everyone to search for Nahira hime." But of course, that was a lie.

Nahira's POV  
I held on to Mikage in front of me, who was maneuvering the hawkzile. 'I wonder how Lab, Castor, and Frau would react when they see me again." I wondered in my mind.

'They'll be ecstatic for sure. You know how fond they were of you.' Eve reassured me.

'Why does Ayanami want me so badly? That was disgusting what he did! That interrogation will forever scar my mind.' I told Eve.

Eve sighed. 'All will be revealed in good time, Nahira chan.'

"Are you okay Nahira chan?" Mikage asked me, feeling me shudder as I held him tighter.

I loosened my hold on his waist and sighed. "I'm fine Mikage kun. I was just...thinking." I said.

"What did Ayanami do to you?" He asked me, suspicion laced in his voice.

"He..." I paused, unsure of whether or not to tell Mikage. I decided to tell him and I confessed about all Ayanami had done to torture me.

Mikage's expression turned grim. "I can't believe that bastard. I can't believe he did that to you." He spat.

I grinned at him. "I'm fine now Mikage. No harm done!" I lied. That encounter with Ayanami scarred my mind for probably the rest of my life.

"Can I ask you something please, Nahi chan?" Mikage asked cautiously.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked him curiously.

"Do you like Teito?" Mikage asked. I almost fell off the hawkzile in shock.

"Do I...like Teito?" I repeated. "I...I'm not sure." I replied. That was quite a lie. I liked Teito, just not really in that way. Maybe a little, but my feelings for Teito were really blurry to me.

"I see..." Mikage muttered. "If you don't like him, I'm not forcing you or anything, but maybe reconsider. I think Teito really likes you." Mikage grinned at me and I stared at him. Teito...likes me?!

Sayuri's POV  
"Your oniichan is missing." Konatsu had told me before leaving. I liked Konatsu. He was like a big brother to me and he was close to my oniichan.

I was dumbstruck. My beloved sister is missing? I ran to Karu, my sister's trusted bodyguard. "KARU! DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY ONIICHAN IS?!" I asked him frantically.

He just looked at me and said, "Yes," that lifted my spirits, "and no."

"What do you mean Karu sama? How can you know and at the same time NOT know where my sister is?" I asked him angrily.

"Your sister is not in this district for sure, but I don't know her exact location is what I meant." He said after he had shut the doors and it was just the two of us in his quarters.

"What?! Was she kidnapped?" I asked him.

"No. Rather she escaped with my help. You mustn't tell anyone else, okay, Sayuri sama?" Karu asked me.

"I won't. But why not? Mother and father would want to know!" I asked him.

"Your parents and friends would tell the military, and your sister doesn't want anyone to know where she is headed." Karu said.

"So...oniichan trusts me?" I asked him.

"Yes, ojousama trusts you to not tell anyone. So please don't." Karu said, opening the door for me to exit.

"Of course I won't." I promised, running out of the room. But before I could have gotten too far, I felt something suffocate me. It smelled sweet and made me drowsy. Before I could black out I saw Karu and man who looked vaguely familiar in front of me, exchanging some words.

"Karu...help me..."

Mikage's POV  
I know I promised Teito I would never tell anyone about the fact that he likes Nahira, but I knew the kind of person Teito was, and he would never confess in his life. I know Nahira was shocked when I told her that Teito likes her. I could tell since she didn't talk to me for the whole hawkzile ride to the church.

I stopped the hawkzile on the outskirts of District 7 and Nahira and I walked, cowls of our cloaks obscuring our faces, through the village surrounding the church. The place was marvelous. There were many people, wealthy and poor, crowding the streets and booths were set up everywhere.

Nahira's POV  
I fingered my neck and was shocked when I didn't feel anything. And then, I remembered, Teito had it. I sighed in relief. I thought I had lost it.

"What's wrong Nahira chan?" Mikage asked me.

"Nothing." I said. My mind began to wander off again.

Flashback~-Few Hours Ago  
"Please be safe ojousama." He said to me. I just smiled at him.

"I'll be fine Karu. Don't worry about me." I reassured him. I was about to board the hawkzile when he grabbed my hand and I turned back around.

"What are my orders, ojousama?" He asked me.

"The usual. Keep a sharp eye out on Sayuri and make sure she is safe. And also make sure Konatsu is safe. He's been a really good friend. Keep CONSTANT eye on the Black Hawks. Ayanami might be planning more for Mikage and I. And..." I wavered. I was hesitant to add on this one last command because it could get me and Karu in trouble. "...I want you to spy on my parents. I want to know what they have in store and I also want you to spy on the emperor. I don't trust him, and you should know why." I said. Karu raised an eyebrow.

"You just want to know who your parents picked for you to be engaged with, right?" He asked me, a smile threatening to break out on his face.

"Yes. That, and I also need to know any other pieces of information my parents have been hiding from me." I said, glaring at him.

"I will do anything that you ask of ojousama." He helped me board the hawkzile and I beckoned him to lean in closer to me.

"I want a report everytime you hear something interesting. But make sure you don't make yourself known. We'll both be in trouble." I whispered into his ear.

"Hai, ojousama." He said. Then the hawkzile took off, church bound.

Present time~-  
"Na...Nahi...NAHIRA CHAN!" Mikage's voice reached my ears, breaking me out of a trance.

"Wha-oh it's you Mikage." I sighed. I was drifting off way too much. I noticed a pretty, silver rose on the ground. Mikage bent down to pick it up for the boy who dropped it. I gasped in shock at the face of the boy who had also bent down to retrieve the rose.

Mikage's eyes widened. "Teito?"


	6. Confusion

Finally...THE REUNION! HAHA! I'm sorry if this chapter makes you laugh at loud due to its patheticness, but you know...I have fun TRYING to write suspenseful scenes and all...but I'm very bad at writing sad scenes. And often times my jokes are really cheesy. So sorry if this chapter is not to your liking. Hopefully I'll be back with chapter 7 sometime soon. So please review and follow!

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN 07 GHOST OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS AND I ONLY OWN SUZUKA, NAHIRA, AND SAYURI. PLEASE NOTIFY ME OF ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES(IN THE STORY ONLY. DON'T NOTIFY ME OF GRAMMAR ERRORS ON THE TOP PART) AND EXCUSE THEM PLEASE. ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE!**

* * *

Frau's POV  
I watched as Teito and that blonde haired kid hugged each other. "Who's he?" I asked.

Castor and Labrador were by my side and then shrugged. "A friend, I guess." Castor said.

"There's something off here. How'd he know where to find Teito?" I said.

"We must look after Teito. And the other boy too." Labrador said.

I nodded in agreement and we watched the reunion go on. My eyes moved from Teito and his friend to Labrador's clothes. Oddly, Labrador was wearing his black mourning robes today.

"Hey Lab, what's with the clothes?" I asked him, motioning to his mourning robe.

"Oh, don't you remember?" He asked us.

"What do we not remember?" Castor asked

"Today is the day of her death."

Nahira's POV  
When I saw Teito, I wanted to run away. I felt super awkward now that I found out that Teito likes me. So, instead of meeting up with Teito I ran away before Teito could notice me.

I ran to the gardens and stayed there. I admired the flowers I knew Lab grew, and relaxed in comfort. 'He's going to be really surprised when he sees me. What will I say? He thinks I'm dead. My heart doesn't beat.' I thought, closing my eyes and conveying my thoughts to Eve

'That will be a problem. We need to make sure nobody is aware of our status and connection to heaven.' Eve said.

'But what if he asks?' I wondered, mentally screaming.

'He won't. He'll be so excited to see you again, he won't be worrying about that.' Eve said. 'Someone's coming! You have to hide!'

I hid behind a tree and watched as Labrador, along with Teito, Frau, Castor, and Mikage, approached a tree that had something sticking out of the ground in front of it. My eyes widened. It was a memorial. When I read the name engraved on the memorial, I gasped. It was my memorial.

Mikage's POV  
"I'll introduce you to some bishops! Come on!" Teito said, dragging me with him. "Castor san! Labrador san!"

"Yes, Teito kun?" Castor said.

"This is my friend Mikage!" He said, motioning to me.

"And this is our friend Na-" I turned around and started to scan the area near us. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about Nahira! "Where'd she go?"

"Where'd who go?" The bishops asked me.

"Never mind. So, I'm Mikage! I love yakisoba!" I smiled.

"This is Castor, Labrador, and the idiot pervert, Frau." Teito said, sticking his tongue out at Frau. I laughed at Teito's behavior. They were like typical siblings. I was happy to see Teito like that. He had changed.

"Let's take a walk in the garden, shall we? I need to see something in there." The mauve haired bishop named Labrador said.

And just now I noticed that Labrador was wearing different attire than the other bishops. When I was about to ask him about it, Frau stopped me and said, "Someone passed. Don't ask him about it please."

I decided to keep my mouth shut and follow the bishops to the garden. Teito was silent next to me and I could tell he was worrying about Nahira. I decided, as the most amazing best friend I was, to make sure, when I find Nahira, to present her to Teito in the most dramatic way possible. You're welcome Teito.

We followed Labrador until he stopped in front of a tree and knelt down on his knees. He touched something in front of the tree and stood there for awhile. I wondered what he was praying to, so I moved closer with Teito. I saw that Labrador was praying in front of a memorial. I saw Teito tense next to me. The name on the memorial read: Nahira.

Though it was the name of our best friend's name, I didn't see its significance. There is more than one Nahira in this world anyway, right?

Teito's POV  
My hand flew to the locket on my neck when I read the name on the memorial. The Nahira I knew is well alive. At least I think she is.

If I hadn't looked at the date on the memorial, I wouldn't have reacted the same way. The date the so-called person died was 6 years ago. The same year Nahira had appeared at Miroku's estate. Mere coincidence? I think not.

"Labrador san, how did she die?" I asked the bishop in front of me.

"I-I couldn't save her..." His voice was quieter than usual, and filled with anguish and despair. "She was killed by the army. By Ayanami, the Chief of Staff, to be specific. They said she was to be 'disposed of' since she possessed something dangerous. I...I'll never forgive the military for taking her away from me. They took her body to experiment with too." Labrador clenched his fists. "We never gave her a proper burial. She was cut in the side with his sword. She lost too much blood." A tear trickled down Labrador's face.

My mind flashed images of Nahira and the scar on her stomach. Was it from Ayanami? I clenched my fists and cursed at my best friend. How could she keep something so crucial from me? Why does she serve that bastard though he almost killed her?

"Lab...she's in a better place." Castor reassured the bishop who was sobbing quietly.

"Nahira is a really touchy subject for Labrador. Labrador was in love with her." Frau said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Really? You mean that?" A quiet, female voice asked.

All of us froze except for Mikage. Mikage grinned and said, "It's about time!"

I watched as the person stepped out from behind a tree and I was shocked when I saw who it was. She was dressed in an elegant, dark purple cloak and a simple white dress. Her long, silver hair was down (for once, I noticed) and her crimson eyes shown clear with sorrow underneath the cowl of her cloak.

Labrador stood and stared at the girl in shock. "Nahira...?"


End file.
